wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft
| platforms = Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, (Linux via Wine or Cedega) | genre = MMORPG }} World of Warcraft, often referred to as WoW, is a massively multiplayer online roleplaying game (MMORPG) set in the Warcraft universe. It is developed by Blizzard Entertainment and contains 3 expansion packs, including World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade , World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King , and World of Warcraft: Cataclysm . In 2008, World of Warcraft received more than 11.5 million monthly subscribers, and currently holds the Guinness World Record for the most popular MMORPG and world's largest MMORPG online game.http://gamers.guinnessworldrecords.com/records/pc_gaming.aspx It also continues its further story development throughout its franchising, other than online mediums, such as Warcraft novels, manga, RPG books, TCG, and board games. Features Note the following are the '''pre-expansion' details:'' * Uses and expands the storyline from the Warcraft series of games. * Customizable characters: ** 2 factions: Horde and Alliance. ** 8 races: Human, Dwarf, Gnome, Night Elf, Orc, Troll, Undead, Tauren (expansions: Blood Elf and Draenei, Goblin and Worgen). ** 9 classes: Mage, Warlock, Priest, Rogue, Druid, Hunter, Shaman, Warrior, and Paladin (expansions: Death Knight). ** 9 professions, enabling resource gathering and item crafting (expansions: Jewelcrafting, Inscription) *** 3 secondary professions: Cooking, First Aid, and Fishing (expansions: Archaeology) *** 1 class-based profession: Lockpicking (expansion: Runeforging) ** The Talents and Glyphs system allows further customization of the character's skills and stats. Gameplay System ;General System * A casual-friendly character progression system. **Quests occur frequently, and being offline (resting) increases your experience points gain. * In-game trading, mail service and auction system. * Four server types: Normal (PvE), RP, PvP, and RPPvP. ;Quest and Honor Systems * A PvP Honor system, 3 Battlegrounds **(expansions: Eye of the Storm, Strand of the Ancients, Isle of Conquest) **Upcoming: Azshara Crater Gurubashi Catacombs ;Events * A variety of World Events including: ** (Darkmoon Faire, Children's Week, Scourge Invasion, and Midsummer Fire Festival) * 67 Instanced Dungeons, ranging from The Deadmines to Zul'Gurub to Ulduar. ;User Interface and Customer Support * Customize AddOn and Interface with some game commands support. * Client seamlessly supports both Mac and Windows operating systems. Linux users can play via Wine, however this is not supported and can be buggy at times. Availability * Oceania (English - Australia, Hawaii, New Zealand) * North America (English - US & Canada) * Europe (English-UK, French, German, Spanish, Russian) * South Korea * China (Simplified and Traditional Chinese; including Singapore, Thailand, Malaysia, and the regions of Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau) * Latin AmericaBlizzard Entertainment® to Release World of Warcraft® in Latin America (Spanish, English?) Video See also * Loading screen * [[Fansites|A listing of World of Warcraft-related sites.]] * World of Warcraft Mac OS X Icons Trivia The original WoW is sometimes referred to as "vanilla World of Warcraft" or "classic World of Warcraft". References External links : : de:World of Warcraft es:World of Warcraft hu:World of Warcraft it:World of Warcraft ja:World of Warcraft ko:World of Warcraft sk:World of Warcraft ru:World of Warcraft zh:World of Warcraft Category:Warcraft computer games Category:World of Warcraft